


Waiting

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings for implied animal death and maybe self harm although i stress that it is just implied</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for implied animal death and maybe self harm although i stress that it is just implied

the earth is cold and he presses his palm to the ground, imagines all the layers of dirt keeping him out, imagines all the layers of his skin keeping the dirt out. alex does not have dirt under his fingernails because he does not have much left of his fingernails. it's stress relief, and maybe it's just one thing he can control, and maybe it's just another thing he can't find the self-control to stop doing.

the earth is hard and laying in the grass isn't as relaxing as people make it out to be. his jeans are stained with dark brown patches; it's just dirt, alex breathes in, it's just dirt, he doesn't have long enough fingernails to scrape even the topsoil.

the earth is quiet and there is nothing around him but the cries of insects and birds, the hum of bees and roaming butterflies, the rustling of leaves and the trees groaning at the feel of a cold breeze coming through their branches. he imagines he hears crows taking off, dogs barking, dogs no longer barking and one last crow screeching as it escapes, but it is, in fact, just the wind. not even jay has tried to come here yet for him, and alex waits - waits for it to come for him here.

the earth can't comfort him.


End file.
